


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by SanSese



Series: Inspired by Lyrics [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based on a song, Hope, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of City Players, post retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: “Hello? Silva?”“Um, who’s this?”“You’re not Silva.”“Well, no. Do you mean David Silva?”“Yes. Is he here?”“No. I got his house after his retirement, he left a few months ago.”“Do you know where?”“New York I think.”“…”“Um, sir?”





	1. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> Written for Aurore, based on One Direction's Where Do Broken Hearts Go.

“Hello? Silva?”

“Um, who’s this?”

“You’re not Silva.”

“Well, no. Do you mean David Silva?”

“Yes. Is he here?”

“No. I got his house after his retirement, he left a few months ago.”

“Do you know where?”

“New York I think.”

“…”

“Um, sir?”

~

Villa started out at Central Park. Warm coffee in his hands, he sat on one of the numerous benches, looking at the people passing by. Parents with their children, dogs running with their owners, happy couples walking hand in hand. He felt his throat constrict at the sight of a kissing couple, letting the liquid burn his tongue when failing to swallow properly. He pushed his beanie further on his ears, the icy northern wind sending chills up his spine.

After months, even years of mustering his courage to talk to David again, this was definitely not what he had expected of the phone call. The worst case scenario had been playing in his head the second he’d heard another voice than that of David. Had he already moved on? But somehow, the fact that he had moved to another city, hell, another continent, without saying anything to him, hurt more. Villa was aware they weren’t exactly on speaking terms, but David knew how much Villa still cared for him, it was the least he could do, no? Just a simple text, a heads-up, to let Villa know he couldn’t reach him at his landline number. David had changed his personal number long ago, making sure of breaking the easiest way of maintaining some form of contact between them. Villa couldn’t blame him for that. Things hadn’t worked out partly because of the distance, and the calls and texts hadn’t been enough to save their relation. Well, what was left over after Villa’s move to the US.

Villa blew on his coffee, a watchful eye on the crowd that crossed the park. The winter was just around the corner, ready to paint the landscape in his immaculate white, but for now, the New York citizens were enjoying the last few days of fall and the last warm rays of sunshine. 

This tension between them, even with 5000 km driving them apart, had been unbearable. Villa had tried to catch City games when he could, his eyes never leaving David, but his smile quickly faltered with every hugs and kisses David’s teammates engulfed him into. Villa wouldn’t describe himself as jealous, but-okay he was. It quickly became the principal subject of their arguments on the phone. Villa had never heard David become so angry, his voice wavering with every word he shouted at Villa, trying to make him understand that no, nothing was going on with Kun, and no, Joe wasn’t being overly friendly with him, and that fucking no, James wasn’t trying to get back in his favors. The call had ended with David almost in tears, if Villa could go by his choked words, and David telling him it would be better to end this if Villa couldn’t trust the one he should trust the most. 

Villa could still hear the sobs in his head, his heart painfully throbbing in his rib cage. His coffee now finished, he got up and tossed the cup in a trashcan. The park hadn’t been successful. So many unknown faces, strangers, not a trace of the familiar mop of brown hair falling over deep brown eyes, cheeks reddened by the wind. Villa was disappointed, but only a little. If David had chosen to come to New York, it was certainly for a reason. And Villa wanted desperately to be the reason. He would go on with his search and find David. New York couldn’t be so big after all.

Now I’m searching every lonely place  
Every corner calling out your name  
Tryna find you but I just don’t know  
Where do broken hearts go?  
Where do broken hearts go?


	2. Tell Me Where You Go When You Feel Afraid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it will turn out as a mini chaptered fic, yay :3

"Hello?"

"He called"

"Yeah?"

"He asked for you."

"You..?"

"I told him you moved to New York."

"..."

"He didn't say anything else."

"Okay, good."

~

David tucked his hands in his coat, fingers brushing the ticket of the game he came to attend. The Yankee Stadium hosted the final game of the season for the NYC FC, against the Portland Timbers. Even though the match hadn't started yet, the crowd was already on their feet, acclaiming the players making their way across the pitch. David squinted at the names on the back of the players' jerseys, but not one name ringed a bell. He'd only watched games for one player, after all. 

He didn't know how to feel about the phone call earlier. Villa knew he was in his city, it was a matter of time, really. He'd said to Bersant not to lie if Villa called. His instinct had kicked in as soon as he saw the billboard announcing the NYCFC game. He had to go.

Breaking up had been difficult, but a necessity. He couldn't feel guilty every time he hugged a teammate, just because Villa might be watching. It was driving him crazy, Villa's blatant distrust in him. David didn't know how to convince him, so he did what he thought would be the best for them. David had never felt so free after that, enjoying the after game parties with his friends, being the one jumping on the goal scorer, not once wondering what Villa would think if he saw him giggling with Kun or Joe. But he was a fool for thinking he could forget Villa. 

One of the teams must have scored, for David felt the stands vibrate under his feet. He turned his head, looking up at the rows behind him. Excited, disappointed, and anxious faces mingled together in the crowd, shouting or celebrating. He didn't see the goal. 

Sometimes he thought about how he had overreacted at Villa's jealousy, blinded by his resentment for leaving him behind in Europe. The distance is really what had made the break up possible, bringing out the worst traits in each of them. He had felt liberated, sure, but something was wrong, like something missed. Months went by, years. Joe left, then Kun, others came and went. David was the only 'ancient' left at the club in his final year. He knew it was time to retire, to move on. Nothing held him back in Manchester, he needed a change of scenery. And if New York was the first city he thought of, it was nothing but a coincidence. 

David got the ticket out of his pocket, debating if he should crumple and tear it or leave it forever in his coat. A hand on his shoulder made him startle, ticket forgotten as it flew away with the wind. David's face cleared up, taking in the man in front of him. Same height, a black, neatly trimmed beard, cocky grin. David smile turned into a thin line when he reached the man's green eyes. He took a picture with the fan, cursing himself for being so foolish and letting himself hope. When the referee blew the final whistle, David realized he'd missed most of the game. Not that it mattered, they had lost anyway. He was confused. What game was he playing? The one where Villa was supposed to find him, or the one where he was the one searching Villa? Hiding sounded better right now. So that's what he did.

Tell me now, tell me now,  
Tell me where you go when you feel afraid?  
Tell me now, tell me now,  
Tell me will you ever love me again, love me again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's still sad. But after the rain comes the sun right?


	3. How To Fix A Heart That I Let Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello?"  
> "Hey, Jesus."  
> "Villa! Long time no see man! "  
> "Yeah, I know."  
> "How are you doing?"  
> "I guess it will depend on what you will say.."  
> "What do you mean?"  
> "I need a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part ♪

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jesus."

"Villa! Long time no see man! "

"Yeah, I know."

"How are you doing?"

"I guess it will depend on what you will say.."

"What do you mean?"

"I need a favor."

~

Villa looked at the flowers in his hands, purple and white flashes neatly tied with a cord, ready to be delivered. The florist had assembled the bouquet after hearing what Villa was trying to accomplish, picking up flowers here in there with an encouraging smile. It seemed like a good idea, but Villa wasn't so sure anymore. 

Walking through the streets, Villa repeated the address like a mantra, afraid he would forget it, but who was he kidding. The words were burned on his eyelids, and he couldn't forget them, even if he wanted. He needed to send something to Jesus, to thank him. Jesus had been reluctant in the beginning, having mostly heard about his relationship with David, well, from David. But the younger man had changed his mind, sensing the honesty and the desire to change in Villa's voice. 

The house in question was at the end of the street he turned into, and Villa suddenly stopped. The bouquet felt so heavy in his hands, his feet itching to turn back and go home. What was he doing? Coercing David's address from one of his good friends, presenting himself at his doorstep with nothing but flowers and a smile? Villa didn't even know for sure David wanted to be found. Maybe David had really moved on, found someone else, completely forgot about Jealous Villa. He made one step forward, hesitating. Was he ready to face the reality? See the man that had replaced him open the door, David behind him asking who was there? Villa sighed, eyes watering. No. He turned back, leaving the flowers in a nearby trashcan. 

The grey clouds stretched above him, moving ever so slowly, tiny snowflakes making their way down. Villa stared at his shoes, every footstep echoing loudly in the oppressing silence, leaving footprints in the thin layer of snow. A fluttering paper caught his eye, stuck under some gravel. Villa picked it up with his gloved hands, with the intention of tossing it next to the flowers. But the writing was familiar. He knew this font. In fact, he recognized the tickets sold for MLS games. He looked at the date. Yesterday. Intrigued, he read further, eyebrows raised. Villa balled his fist, new hope coursing through his body. Maybe, maybe he wasn't too late after all. 

He ran back to the street, David's street, passing by the long forgotten bouquet in the trashcan, and only stopped once in front of the door. Villa steadied himself, pressing the doorbell. A joyous tone rang around the house. Seconds passed, but for Villa it was an eternity. The front door finally opened, revealing a surprised David. He was still as beautiful as Villa remembered, brown hair falling over his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. Villa showed him the ticket. "I think this belongs to you?" David took the piece of paper without a word, shoving it inside his pocket. Villa wanted to add something, but David shook his head. He invited Villa inside, still silent. The door slammed shut, the sound making Villa startle. The hall was decorated with taste, but Villa didn't have much time to inspect further as David touched his face, eyes wide open in bewilderment. Villa let him explore his face, shivering as David's fingers skimmed across his cheeks. Villa closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of David, reviving pleasant memories. He felt two strong arms embrace him, David's breath tickling his neck. He was home. 

"I found you." David hold him tighter. "You found me."

Shadows come with the pain that you're running from  
Love was something you've never heard enough  
Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out  
How to fix up a heart that I let down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a happy ending :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
